Removal of mercury from the flue gas streams emitted from, for example, fossil fuel fired boilers/boiler systems, is becoming a goal for industries to meet by way of mandate of environmental laws. Various systems and methods have been proposed to remove mercury from gas streams, such as flue gas streams. Most of these known systems and methods attempt to use, to some extent, existing pollution control equipment designed for removal of elemental/chemical components and particle matter other than mercury.
Wet flue gas desulfurization (WFGD) systems/methods are known. These systems and methods are typically employed to remove sulfur oxides from the flue gas stream emitted from, for example, coal fired boilers/boiler systems. These systems do not remove or attempt to remove mercury from the flue gas stream. Given the environmental regulatory climate and the general public demand for a cleaner environment, the future points to the need for and implementation of many more of these WFGD systems to accommodate the anticipated (increased) number of industrial and power generation facilities that will incorporate fossil fuel fired boilers/boiler system. These WFGD systems are not inexpensive to construct or operate.
Given the costs associated with implementing flue gas processing systems and equipment, it would be desirable to have a single gas processing system that could remove more than a limited number of pollutants from a flue gas stream. Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.
Further, features of the present invention will be apparent from the description and the claims.